


[Podfic] Those Heavenly Limbs

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff with feelings, M/M, Massages, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Patrick needs a massage. David finds he likes giving them. Also, feelings.[Podfic of "Those Heavenly Limbs," written by grapehyasynth]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Those Heavenly Limbs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Heavenly Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927729) by [grapehyasynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth). 



**Text:** [Those Heavenly Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927729)

**Author:** [grapehyasynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 16:28 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/those-heavenly-limbs/Those%20Heavenly%20Limbs.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to grapehyasynth for permission to podfic this fluffy feelingsy delight of a fic. 
> 
> And thank you to sunlightsymphony for brainstorming cover art ideas with me. 
> 
> Intro and outro are from "Beige" by Yoke Lore.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927729) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
